The Summerstone Diary
by Watching Eternity
Summary: Katara dares Toph to keep a diary for the summer. Follow Toph as we go through bad trips to the movie theater, parties, near drowning experiences, first loves, and how they discover a mystery 300 years old. Modern Day, Toph ain't blind. Taang,Zutara,Sukka
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, sorry that Talent Show is on hold right now, but I hit major stumbling blocks in me head, plus school sucks monkey butts right now. Good news? You guys get a new story and I get to go to China! YAY! This is a Taang (with a little Zutara). Hope you like, enjoy!**_

_**ARGH! I DON'T OWN AVATARRRRRRR!! (buy it for me and I'll love you foreverrrr. 3)**_

THE SUMMERSTONE DIARY

June 19th, 2008

Today was the usual day. You didn't expect that, did you? Of course you did. I guess that diaries don't recognize sarcasm. Its summer vacation, OFFCIALLY, and Twinkletoes is supposed to be coming over in an hour so we can go get some ice cream and hit the beach. All I care about is that ice cream. I'm roasting! Why is the summer so damn hot anyways?

So you're probably wondering why the great Toph Bei Fong is keeping a diary. Well I'll tell you. It's a dare from Sugar Queen. She and I were hanging out and just talking yesterday when she randomly, and I really do mean randomly, asks me if I keep a diary. Well of course I say no. I'm not into the really girly stuff like painting nails, sleepovers (unless Aang is there because then I get to do stuff I want), diaries, flirting, blah, blah, blah.

When I answered no Katara quite promptly dared me to keep one for the summer. Well of course I said fine. I mean, come on! Toph Bei Fong does _not _back down from _any_ dare. I have the scars to prove it. Of course Katara was also pulling out a notebook out of her bag so I couldn't have said no anyways. I don't know why she still is carrying around her backpack, school ended two days ago!

Anyways. I should probably describe yourself to you, since I ain't holding you up to a mirror anytime soon. You're a green composition notebook looking thing, just thicker and with a string that I can tie you shut with. I'm going to have fun doodling on you, you'll have lovely tattoos!

I guess I should also tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Toph Bei Fong, but I think I've mentioned that already. My birthday is August 31st and I will be turning seventeen. I live in Ba Sing Se with my extremely rich and snobby parents. I don't get along with them very well. I like punk and heavy metal and I _don't_ like reading. At All. I don't have many friends as I can't really stand my fellow classmates. They're too fake for me. And annoying. How could I forget _really_ annoying? My only friends are Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen, Sparky, Snoozles, Suki, my cat Momo, and Twinkletoes' dog Appa. To translate the nicknames I gave these people they are (in same order as the above) Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, my cat Momo, and Aang's dog Appa.

Ba Sing Se is a very isolated city. We're also one of the most technologically advanced. We have to be, there are no more benders. They all went extinct about three hundred years ago, after the last Avatar died. His name was Aang (apparently Twinkletoes is named after him) and he was the last Airbender. He brought peace after the Hundred Years War. At least, I think that's what they call it, I don't pay attention to school too much. But anyways, after he brought peace there was no more need for the Avatar and the benders as we invented new technology. The world couldn't hold them anyways, and after Avatar Aang died, it was out of balance because of the loss of the Airbenders. That's the way Twinkletoes tells it when he's feeling nerdy.

I will never show this to anyone, so you can't repeat this, but I'm kinda scared about this summer… I feel like something big is going to happen, maybe mom and dad'll go live in the North Pole and I'll get to stay here by myself! Haha, like that would ever happen. I wish.

There's someone knocking on my window so I should go. I'll write again tonight, per Sugar Queen's orders. Why I need to write at the end of the day I don't get, but that's Sugar Queen for you.

-Toph.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you aren't angry updates are taking so long. I've had a shitload of projects to do and they are KILLING ME! Good news? I get out of school on wednesday. YAY! Bad news? I come back next week for a month of MATH SUMMER SCHOOL cause i has retardness. OH YAH! (sarcasmmmm) So, anyways, enjoy June 19th, PART DEUX!**_

--

June 19th, 2008 Part 2

So that was Twinkles knocking on my window earlier. He was coming to collect me, as I said before, to go get some ice cream and hit the beach. In fact, when he came he had ice cream with him.

"Toph!" he called as he was pounding on my window. I found a good hiding spot for you; you get to hide in my UNDERWEAR DRAWER!! I've also decided to call you "Little Dude". That's better than "Diary", you gotta admit.

Ok, I'm not really going to make you hide in the underwear drawer, but you do have a cool and original hiding spot. There's a small box hanging on the underside of my desk. It's very close to the floor and is covered by a piece of wood. If you aren't me you wouldn't know it was there… Which is the point…. I keep all my secret things there; my picture of Aang and me when we first met (I'll tell you about that later), my locker combination, my bison whistle (a gift from Twinkletoes, again, I'll explain that later), and some other various objects I hold dear.

Anyways, after I hid you I went to the window and opened it. Twinkletoes was sitting on the ledge holding a box those popsicles that are all long and hold the liquid and you freeze them as a pack. Good for Aang he had frozen them already so I was happy. These popsicles are the best things on earth, I kid you not. They are the gods' gift to man, or at least me.

"Twinkletoes, you are amazing. I could worship you right now, but I'm going to be too busy in a second to do that. Are we ready to go to the beach?" I asked. He laughed and ducked through the window. When he stood up to his full height I was struck again by how tall he was. He and Snoozles are both over six feet tall.

"I'm ready to go when you are, _Wo Meng_." I smiled at him and led the way downstairs. He had given me that nickname when we were but wee freshmen. Now we were going into our senior year. You wanna know what the funny thing is? Aang won't tell me what "_Wo Meng_" means. He says it's something from the old language, what we used to speak when there were Benders and Avatars. You see, from the way he tells it, we used to speak a flowing and beautiful language, but as we learned to live without the benders of old and our culture grew our language evolved into what it is today. Very few people can speak the old language at all anymore; mostly scholars and geeks learn it. Like Aang.

I peeked around the corner into the office at the bottom of the stairs. Dad was on the phone and had his back to the door. I motioned to Twinkles and we quietly ran past the opening. My parents didn't like my friends too much; they believed they were a "corrupting influence". They liked Aang the least though. Probably because we are _always_ together. I've been told it's like we're joined at the hip. He's really one of the very few people I can be around for long periods of time without wanting to bite their head off.

But anyways, Dad had gone so far as to ban Aang from the house. I ignored him, as usual, but I wasn't feeling angry enough for a fight right now. I was sucking on a Popsicle and I was happy.

"We should stick the rest of these in the freezer," Aang whispered in my ear as we made our way to the door leading into the garage. I nodded to show my understanding and I checked the kitchen to see if it was clear. Only Aunt Min was in there. Ta Min is our phenomenal cook-slash-amazing advice giver. She and her husband Roku take care of my parents' overly large house; Aunt Min has two girls who help her out, but she is the one that basically raised me. My parents, alas (sarcasm), were never there as a child. Aunt Min is my mother in every sense but the blood sense.

"Aunt Min!" I greeted her. She turned and smiled at me, curls of black hair that had escaped her bun framed her face beautifully. She was making my most favorite summer drink; Wu Yi iced tea.

"Toph, Aang, what brings you down into my humble kitchen?" She pulled us both into a hug as her melodious voice wound its way around the room. I waved my empty wrapper and Aang showed her the box I had gotten it from.

"We came to stash the loot. We're going to the beach and don't want to bring all of them," I crowed with joy. Aunt Min laughed and took the box from Twinkles. Putting it in the freezer, she motioned for us to sit down and went to pour six water bottles full of the smokey delicious iced tea. I grabbed a few of the popsicles and a bag. I threw the water bottles, the popsicles, and a few freshly made bread rolls in it with eager anticipation. I gave Aunt Min a hug, told her we'd be back by nine, and led Aang out the door.

We went over to my car; it's a lovely green Jeep. I fondly call it "The Tank" because it can take out anything in its path without a scratch. Trust me, we've tested it. It's taken some severe off-roading trials and beaten them all.

The Tank isn't the only car in the garage, hell, it isn't _my_ only car in the garage, but it is my baby. I love this thing more than most else. I climbed up into the driver's seat as Aang settled in next to me. I handed him the bag and he securely put it under his seat. We both put our seatbelts on and drove away from my marble cage.

Once we were out on the road I immediately relaxed and cooled off. , I had taken the doors and roof off so there was an extremely nice breeze. Aang slipped in one of the many CDs I had in the glove compartment and we sang along as we raced along the road to the beach. It didn't take long to get there; it was only about a twenty minute drive. It was a private beach, too, which made me happy for once that I was rich. I had bought it when I was in sixth grade—my parents flipped—because it was just so beautiful. It was the only really expensive thing I bought myself. Ba Sing Se doesn't have any oceans around, but we have a giant lake called Lake Logai. It's just outside the city limits and is amazingly beautiful.

I pulled up the dirt road and parked. I saw Snoozle's blue car and Sparky's red Mercedes. Sparky was about as rich as I was and understood my attitude about my ridiculously excessive wealth.

"Come on, airhead! Everyone's already here!" I scolded lightly as I hopped out of the car. I could practically hear Aang roll his eyes as he grabbed the bag and closed his door. When he moved in front of the Tank I jumped on his back and started rummaging through the pack he held in front of him. Grabbing a Popsicle—it was blue raspberry—I clung with one arm to Aang as I opened the Popsicle and sucked happily on it.

"Forward, slave!" I pointed commandingly down the path the road had narrowed into as Twinkles shifted me and sighed. As he walked down the path I dripped the ice cold condensation off the Popsicle into Aang's short black hair. He just laughed and shook his hair like a dog.

Once we stepped out of the trees that surrounded my watery sanctuary I yelled with delight. Aang winced and let me down off his back. In front of me was sparkling blue water, plenty of rocks to climb on, and nice white sand. This place was untouched by humans except for me and my friends. The only other person to know this was here is the nice old woman who sold it to me.

"Hey guys!" Aang called behind me to the gang sitting on a blanket in the sand. Everyone was here, it was great. We went over and plopped down on the blanket.

"Aunt Min sent some iced tea with us, if you want some," I said as I took the bag gently from Aang and stole my bottle of the elixir from it. The bag was quickly passed around and the water bottles claimed. The bottles are rather big; Aunt Min found them at a store her friend owns. They each hold close to a quart of tea each, and they are individualized! Aunt Min knows all of my friends and since they all come over my house often enough that she knows their personalities well. My water bottle is green with rocks and a few flowers growing out of the rocks, Katara's is blue with waves and fish, Sokka's blue with a cartoon caricature of a boomerang winking, Suki's is green with red fans, while Zuko's is red with flames and a teacup. Aang lifted his to take a drink and I noticed vaguely the white clouds and old style mountains on his water bottle.

"Did you guys take out the stuff?" I asked.

"No, we were waiting for you two. We've only been here about five minutes, I'll go get it," Katara said as she stood up. Zuko got up to help her. Walking over to the rock formation, they ducked out of sight. When I had first come here with the others we found a natural cave in the rocks, small, but big enough to put a waterproof box in. We now stored beach toys, an extra bathing suit or two, and some towels in there so we don't have to lug them all back and forth every time we come here.

Zuko and Katara dragged the box through the sand and stuck it next to the blanket. Suki and Sokka ran over and grabbed the beach ball and a volleyball net. Suki put the ball to her mouth and blew it up while Sokka walked to the two little metal tubes and set up the net. Katara took off her shirt and shorts and dove into the water while Sokka and Aang took off their shirts.

Little Dude, you're such a prude. Of _course_ she was wearing a bathing suit! It's blue, like most of her clothes- and is actually quite nice. Tell anyone and I will put you through the shredder. But anyways, let me finish my story. I don't like interruptions.

Anyways, Zuko joined Katara and I went to go play with Suki and Sokka. Aang followed and it quickly became a game of boys versus girls. Suki and I won, of course. To prevent themselves from loosing further the boys ran into the water to start a game of marco polo. Suki and I went over to the blanket and took off our overclothes. In color scheme, Suki and I are very much alike. We both _love_ the color green. I grabbed my goggles and we then ran to join the others.

"Who's it?" Sokka asked slyly, or at least, he attempted to be sly. I shot my hand up to touch my nose, "Not it!' I shouted. Everyone quickly followed and it was decided that Sokka was the slowest. He complained a little, but ducked quickly underwater and stuck his hands out, counting down from ten.

We all scattered away from him. Aang swam about fifteen feet from the shore. I quickly ducked my head underwater, came up, put my goggles on, and dove under again. I could see the others spreading away from Sokka like he was diseased. I swam around the rocks that continued out from the shore into the water.

I popped my head out of the water to hear Snoozles shout his first "Marco!" I tied into the following calls of "Polo!" and then ducked back under the water. I went out farther into the lake, following the rocks a little further than any of us had before.

Little Dude, I don't know what happened but one minute I'm seeing just rock and then the next there's an opening in the rocks. Curious I came up for air and then went into the hole. It was bright in the passage, which is extremely odd, and when I got about ten feet it widened into a cave. I swam upwards and my head broke the surface. I slipped my goggles off and looked at the source of the light.

The walls were fractured and beautiful quartz. The light reflecting from it was tinged slightly green because of the greenish tinge to the quartz.

In front of me was a ledge with steps leading into the water. I swam over to the steps and walked up onto the floor. The cave was huge, and almost impossibly, in front of me was a garden. I don't know how they could be there, but flowers were growing in the cave! Without tending the flowers had grown together, but I could pick out Jasmine, Maiden's Heart, Adara's Rose, Lavender, White roses, Panda Lilies, and Sea Roses. I walked forward a little, wondering how all this was possible and how had the flowers gotten here.

"Toph?" a voice echoed around the cave softly. I spun around, but no one was there.

"Toph? Ahhh," the voice sighed, "I knew you'd come back."

"Who's there?" I called out, I have to admit, I was slightly scared. No one answered, though, and so I walked down a small sand path between the overgrown flowers. There used to be a definite plan here, I could tell. The sand path was set in concentric circles leading to the center of the garden.

I will willingly say I gasped when I got to the center of the garden. There was a series of three tiers going down into the floor and in the water below the tiers on a small pedestal was a stone the size of a child's fist. It looked like jade, but it was the strangest mixture of white and green I had ever seen. Pressed into the face of it were silver symbols. They looked like the old language, like the symbols Aang could read.

"Take it, Toph. It is yours," the strange voice whispered again. The voice, I noticed, had a strange accent. It almost sounded like the tone Aang had when he said something in the old language.

"What does it say?" I asked as I stepped lightly down to the pedestal.

"It is called the Summerstone, it says on it 'My Dream'. It was once part of a star that fell to earth. The rest of it was made into a fearsome weapon that saved many people's lives. This small piece was given to my love as a gift." The voice was achingly sad, and I looked around again to see if anyone was there. Still there was no one.

"My love made it into this special stone. She was the greatest of her kind, powerful and tempered. It helped her concentrate when she was troubled."

"I can't take this, if it belonged to her. It belongs here," I told the voice. It was beautiful, the Summerstone.

"Turn around and look in the patch of Sea Rose," the voice instructed. I walked back up the steps and strode over to the Sea Roses. They were in bloom and smelled sweet and lush.

"Look among the roots in the center of them." I pushed the stems apart gently, mindful of the briars, and looked down into the middle of them.

I could make out the top of a wooden square. Lightly digging around the edges I found it was a box. I picked it out of the hole gently. Some roots clung to it, but I slid them off.

The box had an inlay of roses on the lid. I turned it to see that there was a lock on it, but it didn't look like a normal lock. Instead of a place you would stick a key there was a round indentation.

"This box is something we placed here when the garden was new. My friends and I placed a few things in here that were important to us. It is soon time for it to open," The voice whispered again, practically in my ear this time. I didn't bother to turn, I knew I wasn't going to see anything and I was too fascinated by the beautiful box.

"How do you open it?" I questioned.

"With the Summerstone." I looked back to the stone on the pedestal. "You can leave both box and stone here, you can't open it yet. The Summerstone needs it's brethren to awaken. When the stars fall next fall it will awaken. That night at two minutes before the next day you will need to be here. It will become you and him to carry the new way to light." The voice faded and I could sense it leaving.

"Wait!" I called out, standing and spinning around, but I could tell it was already gone.

I'll finish the story tomorrow morning; I don't have the energy to finish tonight.

-Toph.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, another update! I realized just last night that I had finished this and it was ready to be edited so I sent it to Fishie (I LOVE YOU!) and she gave amazing edity advice as usual and then I was gonna upload it but forgot... Sorry.**_

_**Thank you again, Fishie, for being an AMAZING beta and I'm sorry for forgetting to thank you last time, I LOOOOVE YOU!**_

_**And guys, please review. Reviews make me happy and make me update faster. I know all you little ghosties out there want to reviewwww! So DO IT!**_

**_Thank you!_**

_**oh, and I don't own Avatar. I do have the soundtrack and most of season 3. GIMME SEASON 1 UND 2!**_

_**--**_

June 19th Part 3. Written June 20th before dawn.

Little Dude, Sorry this one day is taking so long to describe. It was one hell of a day though. So let's start where I left off; the voice leaving.

I put the box back where I found it and went to sit on the steps leading into the water. I have to admit, I was pretty confused. I still am. Whose voice did that belong too? It sounded hauntingly familiar, like I had heard it long ago and forgotten. Why did I find the cave? Why did the voice say it knew I would come back? Had I ever been there before? Too many questions swirled through my head and I was lost in thought.

I did notice though, when a head covered in black hair emerged from the water in front of me.

"Toph?" It was Aang. I glared at him, he had scared the crap out of me.

"What Twinkletoes?" I asked. I'll admit I said it a little too harshly. He frowned as he looked around.

"What is this place?" he asked me. Swimming over, he climbed out of the water and sat down next to me.

"I dunno, Aang," I said seriously. "One minute I'm looking for a hiding spot and the next I see the opening here. I've never seen it before." I looked at Aang closely for a moment. If I could trust anyone with what I had seen and heard, it was Twinkletoes.

"Aang, something's strange about this cave. Look behind you." I saw him turn his head and abruptly stop.

"How is that even _possible_?" he whispered. I turned to look at him. I locked eyes with him.

"That's not the only thing here, Aang. There's more." I whispered back to him. I stood up, pulled him up, and showed him the Summerstone. He picked it up and I told him about the voice. His hands trembled as he turned the little egg-shaped rock. When I finished I showed him the box.

"Toph, do you know _exactly_ what this is?"

"No."

"This is part of a meteor. It fell to earth about three _hundred_ years ago." He seemed to be trying to get something to click on my brain. It wasn't working to well, so I stared at him blankly. He sighed.

"Toph, what happened three hundred years ago that changed the world forever?" Again, the blank look.

"Ok, Toph, I'll go slowly. Someone reappeared after a hundred years of being lost. Many thought he was dead." Aang stopped talking as my eyes widened in dawning comprehension.

"The Avatar." I gasped. He nodded severely. "This was _his?_"

"No, it wasn't his. He told you that."

"Wait a second, you're telling me I was talking to a very dead Avatar in a cave where flowers that shouldn't be here are growing. What the hell is going on here?" I yelled.

"I'd really like to know the same thing," a deep voice said behind us. Aang and I spun around. Standing on the slick steps was Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko. It was Zuko who had spoken and spoke again.

"I thought we were playing Marco Polo. When did it become hide and seek?" He looked slightly disappointed and curious. Aang looked down at the Summerstone he still held in his hand and looked back at the rest of the gang.

"Guys, I think the past is trying to talk to Toph," he said with a completely straight face. I don't think I would have been able too.

"Not just Toph, Twinkletoes," a whisper from the area around the pedestal said. It was a different voice this time, which was weirding me out completely. It wasn't that random voices were popping up all over the place; it was that these voices all sound _really_ familiar. I know for a fact I've heard them before but I can't remember where. It's _extremely_ frustrating!

"How do you know that name?" Aang asked incredulously.

"I used to call him that," the voice replied with a chuckle. This one was female; her voice was soft and pretty. "He was a little against it when I first started calling him that, but he soon grew to love it. Just like you, Aang." Aang blushed a little as the woman's voice laughed.

"Don't worry, She doesn't realize. You are _so _much like him. He was a little denser than you are, but I loved him for it. But anyways, I'm not here to reminisce about the past, well not entirely. You all are probably wondering what's going on, why he and I are here."

Katara and the others nodded. I just stood silently next to Aang and waited.

"You see, when we were young we all met on a journey. We had to teach him how to survive, but we all taught each other other things along the way. He taught us to be compassionate, to judge without bias. My own little adoptive mother taught us to play nicely, while her only family always made us have fun. I taught them to meet things head on, I guess.

"By the end of our long journey we had all grown up. We went our separate ways to be with the ones we loved and we tried to forget some of the more horrible things that had happened to us. The world had revolted at what we had been forced to do and it had not been exactly kind to us. You know how stubborn you all are? Well we were just like that. We passed the next fifty years living; we were all still the best of friends and so we still talked and visited each other when our duties permitted, we had children, we grew old." The woman paused, lost in thought. Sokka shifted slightly in the quiet.

"When our lives came to see their twilight we all gathered one last time in this cave. We had found it on our travels and used it as our little sanctuary, but I must admit it was mostly mine and Twinkletoes because we lived in the city. He was a diplomat and so often needed a little peace. When we gathered here for the last time, though, as a group, we brought things that were precious to us and put them in the box that my beloved showed to Toph." The gang looked at me questioningly and I motioned that I would show them after.

"So it was like a time capsule, right?" Suki asked. I noticed that she was leaning on Sokka and looked somewhat dreamy.

"That's right. We had heard from a wise fortune teller once that after we were all gone that there would be people who would recognize these as their own. We locked the box with my stone so that only when the stars fell could it be open. Sorry that Twinkletoes was so vague, Toph, he likes to sound mystical. Personally I think it sounds ridiculous, but he'll do what he wants," she said with a smile in her voice. I swear I could here the other voice whisper, "I heard that." I chuckled a little, I'll admit.

"But anyways, to throw in my own little cryptic comment, the stars are starting to prepare to fall. It is your duty, as our charges, to find the true owners of these possessions. They will recognize them on sight, and you will recognize the people. I must warn you, the people who are to receive these items will also receive their memories. Just thought I would add that as a little side note.

"Now it is getting late and you should all go home. Your parents will start to worry soon and I don't want you to have to lie to them about why you're late. No offense to any of your parents, but if they're anything like mine were they won't believe you about everything that has gone on in here today. Remember, though; be here when the stars fall next. You probably won't get a second chance anytime soon. Now go home and rest." With that her presence was gone and we were alone again.

No one spoke as we all turned and sank into the pool. Twinkletoes came out last, having put the Summerstone lightly back into its place. After that we didn't really talk. I could tell the others wanted to ask questions about what had happened but they respectfully didn't ask Aang or me. We were both deep in thought as I dropped him off at his house and went home. The voice had been right; it was close to nine at night. How did we lose so much time in that cave? I told Aunt Min that I was home and went upstairs. I wrote yesterday's entry and went to bed. Yeah, it was a crazy day yesterday.

Today Sokka and Katara are throwing a party to celebrate no more school. Sokka and Zuko graduated this year so it's really no more high school for them. Katara wants me to come over early. I have a sneaking suspicion that she wants to play living Barbie doll, but on me. Well crap, I can't back out of it. Damn Katara, she loves to take me out of my comfort zone too much. I'm gonna go see if Aunt Min made any breakfast and get ready for the torture. Until later, Little Dude.

-Toph.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the lack of updates, guys. I've been super busy and I'm now at camp. All my notes are at home so this story is gonna be on hiatus until around the end of August. After that I'll try to update a little more regularly. Sorry, you're totally allowed to throw watermelons and crap at my head._

_Sorry,_

_Watching Eternity._


End file.
